Punishment of Beautiful Women
by Ms. Jocelyn Fairchild
Summary: Collab piece with Valentine Morgenstern and Samantha Lovelace. I will probably add onto this, possibly not.


Jocelyn wakes up alone for the first time in weeks, and it causes panic, stark panic. She bolts upright, frantically looking around to confirm she is not back in Elysium or that Valentine has left her again. Shoving the fall of messy red hair out of her eyes, she finds Sam and Val asleep on the couch across from her and sighs. She doesn't remember coming home but then again, she was so tired last night, she is not surprised. She is sitting in one of the love seats and feels like she missed out because Val and Sam are buck naked, wrapped up in each other. Jocelyn sighs, thankful that she is home and stand, padding into the kitchen in her clothes from the night previous, to start a pot of coffee.

Behind her, minutes later, Samantha, wakes up warm and happy, aching perfectly. She detangles herself from Val, grabbing the shirt he wore last night and puts it on. She wanders into the kitchen to find Jocelyn there making coffee. She wraps her arms around Jocie's waist from behind, swaying back and forth slightly as the taller woman sets her chin on the smaller one's shoulder. She kisses Joce good morning before helping to get the cups and cream and sugar ready.

After a while of Jocelyn and Samantha chatting quietly in the kitchen, Sam in nothing but a shirt, Jocelyn still fully dressed, Valentine wakes up alone on the couch, feeling cold from the absence of Sam's warmth. He wraps himself in a blanket and heads into the kitchen where he finds his two lovelies awake and talking over their morning coffees.

"Good morning, my beautiful loves."

He grins happily, helping himself to a cup. After a sip or two, he sets down his cup on the table with one hand, the other holding onto his blanket. He looks suspiciously at the two women who are now on their feet. They both have that mischievous glint in their eyes and in unison, as if they have planned it, tug his blanket off, letting it fall to the ground, leaving him once again in the buff and showing off his morning stiffness.

Sam and Jocie look at each other wickedly, grinning, before looking to Val's morning problem once more.

"Seems you have a problem. I'm sure Sammy and I can help relieve it," Jocelyn offers devilishly before stepping up to Valentine, letting her hand snake south. Sam kisses Val slowly and forcefully, pulling his face close to hers with a spare hand as Jocelyn's mouth lays over his pulse, nipping gingerly.

"Hm, what do you have in mind, Jocelyn?" She mutters in between kisses.

Jocie's hand tightens at Sam's beautiful voice, choking a groan out of Val. "Mmm, bed rest. Lots and lots of bed rest. TLC definitely."

"Sounds fair to me. Should we head to the bedroom then?" Sam replies, pausing when Valentine moans again before continuing. "Or not..." She adds wickedly, leaning back into the kiss.

"Wherever you want me ladies, I am yours," Valentine sighs, getting lost in the feel of his goddesses. Their touch, their kisses, he is arguably the most fortunate man alive.

"I say we lay him out on the table and examine him, just to be sure he doesn't have any injuries," Jocie mumbles against his throat, nails scratching lightly across skin.

"Works for me," Sam mutters, moving to the other side of his neck and kissing there.

Jocelyn, on the other hand, smiles and move to Val's lips, kissing him with enough force to drive him back to the table and they lay him down.

"Having fun, Val?" Sam grins slyly, moving her lips along his jaw.

"You had better believe I am. A man would have to be a complete fool not to enjoy such sinfully delicious ministrations as provided by such lovely beauties as yourselves. I have died and gone to heaven."

He grins cleverly, before turning the tables on them, becoming the dominant one as he so likes.

"Mm that's very romantic, darling..." Sam mutters distractedly, accepting the change in roles quickly before letting out a moaning gasp.

Jocelyn hears Sam's reaction as Val takes control. She leans over his lips, hers just barely brushing his.

"You're so greedy," she whispers, smiling, before she kisses his breath away.

"You would be too if you were in my position Darling," Valentine says, sitting up on the table, circling his arms around the women before lifting them onto the table, placing them in extremely close proximity to one another, not that they needed much prompting for that. Then he roundup a few useful tools from the kitchen. A heavy wooden spatula, some zip ties, some ice cubes, some candles, some clothespins and some duct tape. Then he returns to their den of iniquity.

"Now Jocelyn, you have been a bad girl calling me greedy. Would you like your punishment now my Love?"

The woman in question's breath catches as she glances at the ties, the ice... the wooden spatula. She can feel the color flush from my body, the blood pooling in her core taking the deep blush she has with it. Jocie's jaw slackens as she nods frantically, her breath coming in short hiccups as she felt Sam tense. She was in for a treat.

"What kind of punishment involves all of that?" Sam asks, a little wary, but turned on nonetheless.

"A very, very enjoyable one, I think you will find."

Valentine smirks, getting rather excited. Looking from one to the other of those delicious temptresses. Valentine grins, eagerly anticipating what is to come.

A shiver runs through Joce's body at Val's low words, squeezing Sam's thigh in anticipation as Valentine comes closer.

Valentine roughly grabs one of Jocelyn's arms, zip tying her wrist to one of the table legs. He zip ties her left wrist to Samantha's right one and walking around the table to the other side, zip ties Sammy's left wrist to the other table leg.

"There." He grins at them. "Now I have a captive audience."

Jocie is practically shivering with anticipation as Val ties the two women down, to each other so they are completely at his mercy.

In a shaky voice she says, "Very funny Valentine."

Her voice only comes out a small, pleading squeak. Her breasts tighten in anticipation and she can feel all her blood pooling low.

Sam finds herself unable to respond, a million questions stuck in her mouth before her mind shuts off.

Valentine chuckles lowly.

"Oh sweet Jocie, I do not mean to be funny. In fact I am quite serious. Now, are you going to take your punishment like a good girl, or do I have to use the spatula to get the appropriate response out of you, Love?" He asks suggestively.

Joce is already panting as she responds. "I've always had a problem with authority figures Valentine, you know that," she replies breathlessly, the toned muscles in her arms flexing as she pulls against the ties.

Valentine turns to Sam.

"And, as for you Miss Lovelace, what do you think I should do to this naughty little minx?" He asks, gesturing to the already writhing Jocelyn. "If I like your answer, maybe you will be spared from punishment yourself. If you decide to be bad, you will be joining Jocie I am afraid."

Once again, words fail Sammy, but she wouldn't have said anything even if she could. Actions speak louder than words. She strains against the bonds, trying to sit up but fail, falling back to the table loudly.

Valentine pulls out his trusty spatula and approaches the ladies with a sinister look written across his face.

"Now, I think it is high time I show you both what happens when I do not receive the answers I desire here. Jocie, my smutty little spitfire, shall we begin with you, Darling?"

Val walks over to the redheaded vixen, who lies there helpless, but as he assesses the situation, he quickly realizes that there remains far too much in the way of clothing on both of those gorgeous morsels. He discreetly goes to a drawer in the kitchen and pull out his hunting knife.

Jocelyn's chest seizes, stomach knotting in pleasure and a tad of fear at the sight of Val's hunting knife. She can see the devilish glint in his eyes, as he comes close enough she can see the fine platinum blond hairs trailing from his navel to his manhood, still exposed and fully erect.

"What are you planning to do with that?" Sammy asks, her voice coming out a whisper as she squirms at the sight of the knife.

"I plan on preparing my work area by removing these intrusions. And I would rather not have to untie you to do it," Val says, slicing expertly along the seams of the articles. slowly, smoothly, cutting the clothes off of them. Always keeping the cold edge of the knife blade pressed close to the women's delicate flesh, though never cutting through their skin, only clothing.

"This is your shirt," Sam comments with a sly grin. "Or it was," she snickers, trying to hurry the show along.

Joce shivers to feel the cool metal of Val's blade against her burning skin. She closes her eyes, laying her head back against the table. "Do something Val," she whispers desperately.

Val's eyes darken at Jocie's insistence.

"Excuse me but I do not believe you are the one in charge here Joce. And just for rushing me, I think you will pay the price," he says, lining the spatula up over top of her left breast and bringing it down hard with a crack.

Jocelyn cries out at the sharp sting on her breast, pain and pleasure shooting through her. Her back arches off the table even as Val removes the wooden spatula.

Sam bites my lip, attempting to keep her face neutral even though the last thing she wants to do is just wait.

Valentine sees Sam's reaction out of the corner of his eye.

"Patience is a virtue, my Dearest, whereas impatience gets you punished," he exclaims loudly, bringing the spatula down on Sam in the same manner as he has just done with Jocelyn.

Sam arches her back and hisses through her teeth, louder than she is proud to admit.

"Are you only going to keep using the spatula, I can get anyone to do that, or will there be some action?" She tries to snap, but she can't keep myself serious saying that, she is enjoying it too much.

"Do not be cold Samantha or I shall have to warm you up," Val says, grabbing one of the candles he had nearby and a lighter to light the candle. "I think after a chilly remark like that, a little hot wax is in order."

He watches as Jocelyn looks on in anticipation.

"I think this will be a team activity from here on out, everything that is done to your teammate will also be done to you. How does that sound ladies? You can either succeed in getting one another punished, or you can help each other to earn my leniency."

Jocelyn's body clenches as the lit candle is lowered to her chest. Valentine's little ultimatum, ultimately, sounds like devilish fun.

"That sounds brilliant Val, now get on with it," she snaps intentionally, knowing her eyes are filled with desire and love.

"Mnmh! Sweetheart, what have I said about rushing me?" he asks, as the pool of wax in the candle grows, it begins to drip over the side, hitting the wicked redhead's flesh with a sizzle.

"Ooh, I imagine that hurts."

Val grins, looking at the goose pimpled flesh of her now wax dabbled chest.

Jocie shouts in pleasure and pain as the hot wax drips onto her skin but immediately cools and hardens, holding the remaining heat against her. She moans, clenching the table and Sammy's hand as another drop hits right beside the first.

"Now my precious treasure," Val says, turning to Samantha. "Would you like some too?" He asks, dousing her beautiful breasts in hot wax, using much more than with Jocelyn, whose pregnant breasts are inarguably much more tender.

Jocelyn, watching Sam's breasts as the wax spills over them, is almost jealous as Val pours much more of the wax onto Sammy than her but she's touched he would think of her sensitive body, being pregnant. Sometimes it is quite cumbersome to be carrying a child but she watches on as Sam cries out and her beautiful spine arches, pushing her breasts, now wax covered, upward. Her porcelain skin, a perfect compliment to her raven hair, gleams with sweat now as the heat gets to her, intruding into her bloodstream through one of her most sensitive areas.

"Valentine!" The raven haired beauty screams as the heat pours over her skin, much more intense than she'd first thought. She's never really done this kind of thing before but whenever it was mentioned or she saw it somewhere, it seemed like it would have been painful, and it is, but in the best way, the heat stimulating pleasure and sending it through her body, teasing her nipples pert immediately.

"Oh yes! You like that Sammy?"

Valentine laughs, knowing what Sam must be feeling. And out of curiosity, he decides to find out how both of his beauties are enjoying their treatments. Slowly, caressingly, he runs his hands up each lovelies' leg, until he eventually finds what he is looking for.

"May I?" Valentine asks, looking from one to the other, his hands hovering over the areas he wants to touch and explore.

Jocelyn can feel the heat from Val's hand hovering over the apex of her thighs. She shivers, trying to sit up, failing to do so, to see his hand; his long, calloused but skilled fingers that she knows can do such wicked things with just a touch.

"Touch all you want," she breathes. "We are yours after all."

Sammy nods in agreement with Jocelyn, even going so far as to thrust her hips upward toward Val's hand so his palm covers her.

Valentine happily complies, checking both for their warmth, seeing how wet he is making them.

"I think I like how things are progressing, but maybe we need to cool things off a little?"

The blonde smirks mischievously, pulling the ice cube tray over and preparing to make them shiver in the very best way, going from the extreme heat of the candle to the chill of the frozen ice cubes.

Jocelyn groans as the frozen cubes touch her sweaty skin, instantly melting, at least partially. The shock makes her jolt, pulling on Sammy and stretching the arm tied to the table.

"That wasn't very nice Val," she grits through my teeth as the sensations wash over her and the ice sends shivers through her body.

Val ignores Jocie and repeats the procedure with Sam. Watching both women for their reactions.

The extreme cold held up to the extreme heat pulls a gasp from Sam's lips and she can't help but tangle her fingers in Jocelyn's, squeezing harshly as the pain then the shock then the pleasure shoots through her.

Valentine's arousal increases painfully as he watches the two women react to the change in temperature.

"Here, let me warm you up a little bit ladies," he offers, breathing hot breath over Jocie's flesh and simultaneously running my his hands all over Sam's body.

Goose bumps rise all over Jocie's skin as Val breathes on her, and her fingers clench on the table, breasts aching and tight.

"Valentine," she practically sobs, the building pressure throbbing between her legs as the need for relief increases.

Sam can hear the suffering in Jocelyn's voice and it only fuels her own pleasure, knowing how desperate and harshly aroused she is. Their bound hands are hot against each other but she can't help herself, she wants to relieve some of the pressure she knows is tormenting Joce. She lifts her hand, Jocelyn's coming along with hers, and buries it between Jocelyn's legs, pressing against that little spot, making her cry out in relief, in pleasure.

Val watches for a moment, allowing Sam to continue, her actions toward Jocelyn heightening his own arousal. He listens as Joce moans deliciously, growling Sam's name. He waits, biding his time until Sam has Jocie right at the brink and just before she can send her over the edge, he removes Sam's hand, pinning it behind her head as Val leans over her on the table.

"Oh no you do not, Precious. She is not allowed to cum yet. Not until I say so," Val teases Sam mercilessly, rubbing his length along her bareness, taunting her with what she cannot yet have.

Jocelyn whimpers helplessly at the loss of Sammy's hand, her own hand pinioned above her as well as Sam's so that is able to do nothing.

"Valentine, please," she begs, never above begging in these sorts of situations. She knows it just turns Val on more and not to mention how she needs relief. Her hips squirm as she try to uselessly relieve the horribly delicious pressure in her core.

"You know, Jocelyn, all that beautiful begging will get you nowhere, Sweetheart. In fact, I think we should put an end right now to the notion that you have any say in the matter."

Valentine pulls out the duct tape and places a strip over Joce's tasty mouth, kissing her a few times first, just because. Then he uses the duct tape to secure Sam and Jocie's hands to the top of the table so that Sam is not tempted to help things along again.

He turns to Sam's beautiful mouth and says, "You have been nice and quiet so you do not need to be taped yet, just be careful," He cautions.

"Now," he grins to Jocelyn, "Would you like to find out the punishment for begging, Love?"

She moans through the tape, nodding slowly as her entire body clenches in pleasure, her core still throbbing relentlessly. Her breath is harsh, through her nose as her breasts heave and her legs come up, feet bracing on the table. She is surprised he hasn't pinned them down already.

Val grins and grabs something from his stash, careful not to let them see what it is.

"Close your eyes," he says. Jocie complies, and he gives a tug on one of her nipples, pulling it up to attention. He then proceeds to clamp a clothes peg over it, making Jocelyn cry out. He repeats the process on the other side, smirking with pleasure as she screams out in pain. "Now, how does that feel?"

Jocelyn would be panting if not for the tape over her mouth, the clothespins pinching her overly sensitive nipples in a tight hold of pain and almost unbearable pleasure. She lets out a sob, muffled by the tape but she arches her back, urging him to continue, to finally push her over the edge that the burning heat between my legs is begging for, the relief her entire body throbs for. She moans for her Valentine, asking him to continue, pleading, not caring that it would get her more punishment.

Valentine smiles, ignoring Jocelyn's pleas for release and moving to attend to Samantha who has been entirely neglected this last while.

"Now, do I have to punish you thusly as well? Or will you be a good girl, Precious treasure?" He asks hovering over Sam's body waiting to see what she wants him to do, meanwhile Jocie looks on in tortured agony.

"I can be good…" Sam mutters slyly. "Assuming that's not what you expected…" She suddenly grin, waiting to see his response.

That's not what I expected, Jocie tries to say but the tape over her lips makes it sound muffled and indiscernible. She arches her spine, trying to relieve some of the relentless throbbing in her pelvis even as Valentine remains focused on Sammy. Her thighs clench as another delicious, torturous throb of pleasure runs through her.

"Hmm, well you know what good girls get?" Val asks, baitingly.

"We get rewarded?" Sam asks hopefully, feeling Joce squirm and plead beside her. She wants to relieve her of her pain but Val had pinioned Sam down completely. She can't even use her fingers.

"Even better, you get release."

Val grins, beginning to do to Sam all that he knows Jocie wishes he were doing to her, as she helplessly looks on and waits her turn.

Joce moans in protest as Valentine's hands slide over Sammy's body, her own skin itching for the contact. She tugs harshly on the zip tie, connecting her to the table, to no avail and she's forced to suffer through only viewing the display.

Sam's eyes widen, heart beating with excitement but pity that Joce has to stay bound and tressed. Maybe she could do something to her like this. Sam smiles, suddenly very, very enthusiastic about the prospect. She nods.

"Yes please," she says politely, quietly, almost unable to keep the shudder of pleasure from rolling through her body.

"Mmm, I like it when a woman asks me nicely. Not begging, not pleading, just asking nicely," Val says, caressing her with eager fingers.

He glories in her deep, lovely moans as his touch brings her pleasure. Soon, probing deeper, he revels in the feel of her, inside and out.

"Would you like more of me?" He asks, looking into her lovely eyes.

Sam moans quietly, hyper-aware of Joce's gaze on her, on Valentine's fingers. She nods, accepting his offer, needing his offer. She wants more of him, wants him desperately and she can't wait to get him. Because after would mean release, and release would mean she gets to tease and play with Joce, strapped and bound to the table, helpless. The thought, coupled with Valentine's fingers, makes her moan again.

Valentine replaces his fingers in Sammy with something he knows she wants a whole lot more. Something Jocelyn does not have to give her but something he does. As he slides home, he looks across the table to where his wife lays beside them watching helplessly, looking on at what she herself cannot yet have, but he can see the spark of beautiful hope in her eyes, knowing that the anticipation of what is still to come must be killing her.

He turns his eyes back to Samantha and the task at hand, driving himself deeply inside of her, rejoicing in the heated frenzy with which she urges him on. Locking his gaze with hers with each and every thrust. Valentine knows soon, that she must be close, her eyes tell him all he needs to know and he can feel the very moment when he sends her reeling over the edge, gasping and panting for breath, for air. Languishing in the relief he knows he has given her. And in that moment, both their heated gazes turn to Jocie.

Jocelyn's breath catches at the twin, lustful gazes cast her way. She moans in distress, pulling at her restraints, her back arching from the table. It isn't fair having to watch this, but she feels she brought it on herself, on purpose because after all, in the long run, she enjoyed the torment of watching this, of having the tension and pleasure build up and push against her body. Jocelyn's eyes plead with theirs but, to her pleasure, she only receives roguish grins.

"Well Sammy, do you supposed we've tortured her long enough?" Valentine asks, grinning devilishly.

Sammy moans at his sweet thrust, barely registering his words. But when they do register, she smiles, nodding. "Oh yes, she seems thoroughly tormented."

Val withdraws from Sam and moves over to Jocie, looking down at her with his sly smirk.

"What does my Love want me to do her? Or are you so mad about your punishment you only want Sam now?" He taunts, turning back to Samantha for a moment to cut her loose from her bonds.

Joce looks back and forth between Valentine above her, Sam beside her, still tied down. Looking straight into Val's dark eyes, darker even from his desire and lust, she thrusts her hips upward, showing how she wants him as well as Sammy.

Released from her bonds, Sam sits up, eyeing her beautiful, naked Joce, perfect Valentine on top of her. She smirks, shifting so she can lean over her chest. She casts a glance up at Joce's pleading green eyes before pressing a soft kiss to the curve of her breast. Jocelyn gasps quietly, trying to move her hips, her hands in vain. Sam's mouth moves lower until it finds her pert, hard nipple, pinched rather painfully by the clothespin. She gently removes it, taking her nipple into her mouth to massage, soothing the ache she knows must be present from the long duration of its containment. Sam suckles softly, reveling in the little muffled moans she can hear Joce making.

"Now, now Samantha, did I give you permission to remove that yet? I do not remember doing so," Val says, quickly restraining her again on the table, pulling out the spatula to exact my punishment on her.

"Bad girls get a spank!" He says, bringing the spatula down hard on her tender lower lips. He repeats the spanking several times. Then, taking the clothes peg which Sam has removed from Jocie, he places it on her own erect nipple. Gently removing the other clip from Jocie, he also places that one on Sam and then proceed to make her watch as he thrusts deeply inside of his wife, giving her what she has waited so long to have.

Jocie moans in relief as the pegs are removed her nipples, revelling for a short time in the feel of Sammy taking them her into her mouth. Though Sam is now quickly restrained and Jocie watches in ecstatic horror as Valentine spanks her, Joce's own core throbbing painfully with every slap. But she nearly screams as Valentine slides into her. Jocelyn's eyes flutter closed as she throws her head back, relishing, finally, the pleasure that she has been begging for all night.

Her hips move against Val's, asking for him to go faster as she still has no words because of the tape. Jocelyn hears Sammy moan, the pegs inevitably getting to her as well as the soreness she is feeling between her legs from her chastisement, but mostly from the act of Valentine taking Joce, making Jocelyn his. It has to be as torturous for Sam as it was for Jocie, especially since she'd actually gotten release for a short time but lost in trying to relieve her lover's ache before Valentine allowed it. Always the dominant male, her husband, but she loves it. Jocelyn moans again as Val's hips thrust against hers, loving the absolute, fulfilling feel of him inside her.

Valentine luxuriates in the feel of entering his wife again and again. He takes pleasure in the sounds she makes for him. The look of want in her eyes. He plunges deeply into her, lifting her leg over his shoulder to penetrate even deeper still. Moans escaping her with every thrust. He pulls the tape off her mouth so he can hear the full extent of her pleasure and as he does, she screams out her release and attempts as per usual to muffle her scream against his shoulder. But this time he does not let her.

"No, my Darling angel," he says. "I want you to scream for me."

He smirks, driving himself again and again into her depths.

Jocelyn stares into Val's dark eyes as he tells her to scream for him. It doesn't take much prompting to make her do so. She throws her head back, nearly insane from the pleasure he's giving her.

"Valentine!" Is the next shout she voices. She hadn't been able to say it before, but free now, Jocie can scream it all she wants.

"Yes Jocelyn, darling, that is exactly what I want. Cry out for me Jocie, my love!" Valentine gasps, enjoying his wife's pleasure to the utmost of extremes. He catches Sammy looking on and grin. "Is this making you wet?" He asks the brunette beside them, checking her warmth with a finger, out of curiosity. "Mmm, yes very."

Sam groans as Valentine plunges a finger inside her, seeming to check how wet she is for him, for them. Watching them make love is driving her mad, with the pegs pinching her nipples and her core throbbing dully after Valentine's castigation. She feels immediate empathy for her dear Joce, as she has been made to wait longer with much more restraint. Samantha moans as Val curls his finger inside of her, even as he thrusts deeply into Joce. The man is a devil.

Jocelyn loses the ability to breathe as she watches her Valentine dip a finger into Sam, even as he is buried within her, it brings on a different sort of eroticism. And she enjoys it wholly, even if she can't add her own hand, still being strapped to the table. She bucks her hips insistently against Valentine, wanting to get either herself or Sammy loose. She needs the feel of both of them now, not just one or the other but both. And her damn overjoyous hormones egg her on, even if she is condemning herself to more punishment.

Valentine can tell both women are getting impatient, so he decides to play nicely and speed things along for them a little. He expertly cuts Jocelyn's ties with the hand that is not busy with Samantha and then hand her the scissors allowing her the pleasure of freeing Sammy herself.

Jocelyn quickly cuts Sam loose before moving her hand and replacing Val's with hers between her legs. She groans, eyelids shutting as Joce dips two fingers into her. She is so hot and tight, and it is odd feeling another woman, when she's ever only known a man and myself. It is completely different and a completely different type of pleasure to know and with Val buried inside her, she can't help my own deep moan.

Sam tries to sit up as Joce releases her, but her motion is cut off as Jocelyn's fingers slide into her. She falls back onto the table with a moan, her own hand circling Jocelyn's wrist, urging her to go faster. Sam's eyes close as she lets the sensations overwhelm her. Joce's fingers are cool, a shock to the heat of her inner body.

"Joce," Sam breathes, hips arching off the table. "Go faster, love, go faster."

Val watches as his wife brings Samantha to an intense orgasm. The pleasure written all over Sammy's face is mirrored in Jocelyn's as he watches her enjoying their lover. It brings him joy to see the love his two breathtaking beauties have for one another. And he sees that love in the way they look at him as well. He is so very blessed to have this. There was a time in his life when he did not even think he could keep his marriage, let alone have the love of two women and he is grateful every day that the angel has seen fit to bless him thusly.

Jocelyn's fingers still inside Sammy, she leans up and kisses Valentine's cheek, bringing him back from his own mind where he seems to have disappeared into.

"Come on Val," she says, bucking her hips. "Come back to us."

She curls her fingers in Sammy, making her moan again, her hand gripping Joce's shoulder.

Sam's hand closes around Jocie's shoulder in reluctant protest as she curls her fingers inside her. As Sam watches Valentine withdraw into his mind for a moment. He seems to do that sometimes, when he thinks of something intensely. Joce leans up to kiss him, telling him to come back. Joce reluctantly withdraws her fingers from her and Sam sits up, grabbing Val's chin to snap him out of his mind, being greedy as she is, and wanting him back here with them. She kisses him deeply, even as Joce reaches up and removes the pegs from Sam's nipples, massaging her breasts until she moans into Val's mouth.

As Jocelyn sends Sammy over the edge, turning her into a mewling mess as she kisses Val, he decides it is time to give his wife the pleasure she so deserves. He speeds up his thrusts and looks into Jocie's beautiful green orbs. Just as she begins to cum for him, the feel of her tightening around him is overwhelming, he finally experiences his own orgasm which he has, up to now, successfully held back. So much so that the force of it shudders through him and he is rocked by the pleasure.

The ladies, pleased with the result, yet exhausted from their own expenditures, beam up at Valentine in a state of angelic afterglow. He hops down tiredly from the table and set about returning their toys to their proper places in the kitchen. He allows the women to rest while he tidies up and once he finishes, he slings the tired women over his shoulders and carries them up to bed. He grins as he places the sleepy beauties under the covers and tucks them in.

Jocelyn tiredly registers Valentine picking Sammy and her up, carrying them up to bed. He tucks them in, kissing them goodnight. Jocie curls next to Sam, wrapping her arms around her waist. Sammy lets out a tired moan, probably still deliciously sore from their activities.

"Val," Jocie groans. "Come to bed baby." Paper

She reaches a hand out, towards him but she knows he probably won't come to bed, she can see the slight look of worry crossing his face. So she withdraws her hand and tucks it against Sammy, falling asleep.

In bed, Joce snuggles against Sam and she moans, feeling a small aftershock roll through her. She's sure Joce is asleep after she murmurs something to Val. A few minutes later, Sam feels Val crawl in next to them. She lays her head on his shoulder and drifts off to sleep. But she can tell that he isn't going to get to sleep anytime soon.


End file.
